


Into the Sunset

by katharhino



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharhino/pseuds/katharhino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: are you going to carry me off into the sunset</p><p>Written for the 2013 3-Sentence Fic-a-Thon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Sunset

"Are you going to carry me off into the sunset?" Lizzie asks, not quite breathlessly, when she's managed to reach over and switch off the camera. 

"Well no, it's only 2:17 in the afternoon," says Darcy, setting her down and pulling out his pocket watch. "The perfect time for a little... meditation."


End file.
